The Scorpion and the Cat
by Carla Radames
Summary: This is the part that they left out of the show for some strange reason. The part where Cat teaches Vanessa about what Dracula is going to do to her. Joking, though I wish they would have had time together like that.


There was a knock at the door which made Vanessa frown. However, she stood from her desk of open books to go answer it. Her face suddenly lit up at the sight of the woman she'd once had the pleasure of talking to.

"It's Catriona, please. Or for you, Cat," the woman smiled.

Vanessa wasted no time inviting her in, the two quickly getting down to business right away. The look on Vanessa's face indicated that she may be in need of a cup of tea.

"A whiskey would be better," Vanessa had insisted, pouring a drink for them both.

The two continued their talk for a while about the monster that called himself Dracula. Vanessa was now stood in front of the roaring fire, glass in hand as her gaze was set upon the dancing flames. Cat stood up, now looking at her.

"Are you sure you can do it?" she asked with a quizzical look.

Vanessa said nothing, her eyes never leaving the bright flames in front of her vision. Cat stepped in closer, her glass still in hand. She drank the rest of the whiskey back before placing the now empty glass on the fireplace.

"Vanessa?" she called to her, getting no response.

She reached out a hand to slowly move Vanessa's hair back over her shoulder, the tips of her middle fingers lightly touching the soft skin of her neck. Vanessa sighed if only a little at the touch. Cat's tongue slipped through her slightly parted lips to wet them a little.

"It's going to be the hardest battle, yet."

Cat was taken by surprise a little at this.

"Oh," she quickly thought on with a nod of her head, her hand now dropping to her side. "Yes, we are facing the true master of darkness."

Vanessa turned to her with a smile that made Cat lose herself all of a sudden. "I may need a little encouragement. You know to get the blood pumping through my body, give me the adrenaline I need to face this creature."

Cat looked back at her, swallowing slightly. "You would like my help?" she asked rather dumbstruck.

Vanessa smiled, giving a small chuckle. "Well, do you see anyone else here?" she teased playfully.

Cat gave back a playful smile as she moved in closer, leaning into the awaiting woman from the back. Vanessa's gaze was once again set upon the fire, watching as the flames hypnotized her.

"Dracula is a cunning one," the reddish haired woman went on. "He will try to seduce you and that will be when he will make his move."

Vanessa threw back her head, a slight gasp escaping her parted lips as she felt teeth clamp down sharply on the sensitive skin of her exposed neck. Cat smiled devilishly as she pulled back slightly, her right hand now raised, fingers caressing the bite mark that she had just left there, the indents of her teeth now becoming red against the contrast of pale skin.

"I hope I didn't hurt you," she frowned, seeing how deeply the bite mark had now settled.

Vanessa said nothing, her head still dropped back against Cats hand for support.

"Vanessa?" she asked a little worried.

"Do you think Dracula will be so compassionate?" Vanessa now scowled.

This brought a smile back to the woman's lips. Given the go ahead once again, she bent over her awaiting victim, her fingers coming back to caress the slowly receding indent.

"As I was saying, Dracula will seduce you. Then he will strike, his fangs sinking deep into your flesh, his lips upon your skin, drawing the precious blood from your body."

Vanessa moaned a little as Cat began to suck lightly on the sore bit of her neck, her tongue lapping at her skin as if licking away any stray bits of blood.

"You never told me...he would be so...sensual." Vanessa breathed deeply.

Cat's right hand now moved slowly up Vanessa's body, starting at her stomach, she moved up. Stopping suddenly as she reached the nearest breast. Vanessa arched her back a little, her knees growing slightly weak as her neck was slowly lavished with kisses and her breast lightly squeezed.

"...I've not had the pleasure of being seduced by a woman before," Vanessa panted lightly as Cat pulled away.

"Neither have I ever seduced one," she whispered softly into her ear before taking it between her teeth.

"Then let us both take great pleasure in seeing to it that we please each other," Vanessa sighed in pleasure.

Cat smirked as Vanessa pulled away from her, turning quickly to get the long black coat off of her. Cat's hands now found themselves roaming the back of the other woman to untie her dress as their lips locked in a desperate struggle for dominance. The two fought against each other, dropping to the floor as clothes were pulled from their bodies like wild animals tearing at the flesh of one another.

Cat now had Vanessa pinned down under her, looking into those eyes, seeing that of a wild animal lusting for her. "Take me now," Vanessa begged from under her.

Cat lunged for Vanessa's neck again, biting, sucking and licking while her hand groped one of the dark haired woman's now free breasts. Vanessa moaned loudly as Cat continued to seduce her, now sucking at one of her hardened nipples, her fingers slipping in and out of her. Vanessa's moans intensified as her fingers intertwined in Cat's silky short hair.

"Ah..." she panted in pleasure. "Cat, you really do live up to your name."

Cat looked up, giving a beaming smile before slowly moving down to Vanessa's awaiting nether regions. Once there she lowered herself, her lips reaching that of the luscious pink ones of the dark haired woman's. Vanessa clamped down hard on her lip as she was nipped, sucked and teased. Her hands grasping harder with fist fills of reddish hair.

"Cat, you most wondrous creature," Vanessa purred as she found herself so close to the edge.

Cat carried on, giving the woman the most sexual arousing she had ever felt in her life.

"Ohhh, Cat!" Vanessa breathed as her hands slipped free from the woman's hair to caress her stomach as she embraced the pleasure washing over her.

Cat lifted herself up, licking her lips hungrily before straddling the naked form underneath her, leaning down to kiss Vanessa's slightly parted lips as she lay panting slightly, still in a slight daze.

"Now that you've felt my claws, I would so love to feel your sting." Cat smirked from above.

Vanessa gazed up at her, a devilish smile now set on her beautiful features. "Are you quite sure you can handle my sting, my sweet feline?" she asked with a raised brow.

Cat shrugged. "We shall see my dear sweet scorpion. We shall see."


End file.
